This invention relates to a device for improving sanitary conditions, and more particularly to a combination of a dispenser and a receptacle suitable for being mounted on a door.
In this heavily populated world, sanitation contributes to the health of all people. Accordingly, many devices are known which attempt to deal with the problems of sanitation, from many standpoints including--but not limited to--a personal standpoint, a medical standpoint and an industrial standpoint.
From a personal standpoint, the sanitation in public lavatories is an important factor to most people. Not only must the facility itself appear clean and be clean, certain touched surfaces must be substantially clean or protected at most times. In many cases, this cleanliness is accomplished by a disposable paper product.
Even the door opening and closing apparatus in a public lavatory may be offensive to some people, without some sort of disposable protection. Yet, disposable protection for a door apparatus may create a problem of its own if there is no simple way to obtain and to dispose of the protection. Absent such a simple manner of disposing of the protection, a litter problem can be created.
An additional consideration is the amount of space available for a device used for sanitation purposes. In public places, space is always at a premium. It is, therefore, desirable to have sanitation devices require a minimal amount of space--while recognizing that any sanitation device of appropriate size requires space. The solution for one problem of space requirement interferes with the solution for the other problem of space limitation.
Also, a sanitation device must not interfere with the function of the other apparatus used in a public lavatory. Such interference can violate health codes and cause other problems, as well as create more problems than it solves.
Even better for use in public facilities is device that combines functions of many devices. In this fashion, space requirements can be minimized, and several problems solved.
On the industrial scene, additional problems occur above and beyond the problems listed and are additional thereto. In short, sanitation is an even more present requirement due to greater danger. Materials handled in a controlled area can sometimes be lethal. In this situation, sanitation becomes an even more stringent requirement.
Another problem area in the use of doors can be in the medical field. Sterile handling of a door may be even more critical than in other fields. Health of individuals is even more critical in such situations.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide temporary and disposable protection for door opening devices.